


Condemned

by ClearlyUnOriginal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa V3
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Married Life, New Character - Freeform, Prologue, Royalty, Talent, danganronpa v3, i don't know anything about royalty, i'm gonna offend so many people, kaede is sonia's and hinata's child ok?, sorta - Freeform, this is semi serious semi joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearlyUnOriginal/pseuds/ClearlyUnOriginal
Summary: in which Kaede Akamatsu finds herself being thrown in a different school. a special school. oh and she's sonia's and hinata's child okay?





	Condemned

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone, midget with a cig here. and welcome to a short fic that is totally came to mind out of nowhere after seeing that wonderful trailer of the new game drv3. and i wanted to make a fic about it.  
> and i have a good reason to write hinata and sonia, because it's unaccepted in dr community.  
> anyway yeah, hope you enjoy this stupid little short thing.  
> also this is sort of an au.  
> also this is stupid and cringey so i don't encourage you to make sense of it.

"My name is Kaede Akamatsu and I'm going to attend Hope's Peak Academy this year."

I'm sorry, I guess that was a weird introduction, but it's true. I was surprised at first, but I was chosen to attend Hope's Peak Academy.

Then again, I shouldn't be surprised considering my circumstances and my family name.

Akamatsu isn't my real name. It's just a surname I decided to use for the time being, because I don't like my real surname.

Here let me explain better.

I come from a royal line of family from a small European monarchy country called Novoselic. 

To be honest, I would say that I have the most not so ordinary parents.

Don't get me wrong, I love my parents. 

My dad, who was just a normal guy with not talents was found by my later to be mom.

They fell in love and started living together. And that's how I came to be. 

But the surname. I just didn't like it at all.

It's was always being used as a joke by other people and I found it hard to commune with anyone beside the people in my own country. 

But I truly love my parents. 

They game me confidence to try and study overseas to accomplish my dreams. 

To have a great life at Hope's Peak academy.

Just like they once had.

...

"Kaede, I know I shouldn't tell you, since you already must know, but I'm very certain that you will have an amazing life at Hope's Peak." Sonia Nevermind told her daughter. 

Kaede smiled at her mother. She told a lot of stories of her life in Hope's Peak. How she met a lot of different people throughout the years, made so much memories with her friends and most of all found her beloved husband and prince. 

"Yes, mother." Kaede simply replied.

"I want you to make lots of good memories there and make friends, because that is one of most important things in a school life." Sonia reassured. She was a bit worried for daughter, but she knows, if she was able to make friends overseas then so can her daughter.

Kaede just nodded this time. 

...

And there you have it.

Funnily enough, the talent that the school officially states that I'm going to be the Ultimate Princess. 

However, I would honestly wish they would rather recognize my musical talents which I posses. 

Music is one my favorite hobbies after all.

The 101st class. I wonder what wonderful exciting adventures await in my new high school. 

That would be the case, if this incident didn't occur. 

What I thought where my life would be in harmony, turned right upside down.

It was almost like I was struck with very bad luck.

I thought that I would be attending Hope's Peak Academy, but in actuality. 

I came to a different school. A school, to which I had nothing to do with or knew how I ended up there.

A school for the "gifted inmates".

This all sounds like a crazy story, but...

My name is Kaede Akamatsu.

And I'm the protagonist of this crazy story. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> there we go. sorry, maybe you didn't like this.   
> i'm just so excited for the new game, I just had to make a fic that no one cares about.  
> so, yeah.  
> bye now


End file.
